Fairytale
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: Team Seven lived in a fairy tale. The ending was distorted in crimson, and twisted smiles. Yet, Team Seven never needed to make sense, because Team Seven lived in their own world.


Hey, here's a oneshot that's been gathering dust in my folders for a long time.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Naruto.

* * *

Fairytale, a look into Team Seven of Rookie 9.

Team Seven lived in a fairy tale. The ending was distorted in crimson, and twisted smiles. Yet, Team Seven never needed to make sense, because Team Seven lived in their own world.

Once upon a time… there was a small, gaunt, child, masking him self (_because kitsunes are tricksters_), sitting eagerly in the back of the class. He strove for greatness. His hair shone like the moon, and his eyes the sea. This child had a smile plastered upon his face. He was part of rookie 9, and was only but one of the sacrifices made during war.

_Why aren't my mommy and daddy here? __**Because you killed them, demon. They wouldn't love you any ways, you are useless, and ugly. Nobody will ever love you. Nobody will cry when you die.**_

_**No one will remember a monster like you. **_

Once upon a time…there was an innocent, raven-haired, child. He was loved, and knew nothing but warmth, and loneliness. His big brother stained him in crimson. This child had a locked away heart. He was part of rookie 9, and one day, he wasn't anymore.

_Why nii-san, why? __**For power. I needed to test my strength. Perhaps one day you might even possess the power to defeat even someone like me. **_

Once upon a time…there was a cute, gullible, naïve child. Her hair like cherry blossoms. She was pampered, and knew not the hardships of life, or the harsh, cruelty of reality. She wanted to be special, and thought herself intelligent. Her only friend was precious (_always_). This child had the mind of two people. She was part of rookie 9, and would one day fade into nothing.

_Let's be friends forever, kay, Ino? __**You were never my friend, you slut! You traitor! You ugly bitch! You never had friends, for who would want to be friends with someone the likes of you, weakling?**_

Once upon a time…these three children, so different (_so much alike_) were to be broken together. They were dysfunctional, and lonely, together.

Again, and again, and again. They were doomed from the beginning. History repeats once more. **For something as measly as power.**

The blond one knew nothing but black (_so dark…why doesn't anyone hear my pleas?_), of screams, of blood, of misery, of disdain _loathing_, he knew nothing but the fact that every single one of those villagers was a _demon_.

The raven child knew nothing but want (_mother?…father? Where are you? Why aren't you there for me?_), vengeance, praise (_**Oh, the genius Uchiha, the last of his clan…so powerful, brave, so amazing!**_), independence, and apathy. The raven child knew one thing for certain, he would do anything to achieve _power._

The cherry blossom knew nothing but betrayal, and books. (_Why am I so ugly? __**Your forehead is too big. You're weak. You're fat. You're ugly. Your skin is marred.**_) Nothing but required love, and memories. The cherry blossom knew one thing for certain though, she would prove them _wrong._

_Valley of the End. _

_**Chidori!**_

_**Rasegan! **_

_**SASUKE! **_

Perhaps the moon-haired child grieved at that moment, for the fact that everyone would hate him again, even his broken family. Cherry Blossom had picked the Raven child over him (_again_). His mask of strength hid the defeat he felt. _Why doesn't anyone love me?_

_**Nobody will ever love you.**_

The Raven child knew what he had been doing was not right, was not right to his friend, and to the Cherry Blossom. The moon-haired child did not smile much anymore, and some part of him registered the _remorse_ he felt over this. Cherry Blossom had wrinkles, _**your skin is marred**_, and another part of him knew this was his fault. He hid his remorse behind the power he gathered. _I'm going to avenge my clan._

_**Do you know how I gained these eyes? …I killed the most precious person I had, my best friend. **_

…_Naruto, I could never…_

Cherry Blossom never believed she could give up on Raven child, he was family _she loved him_. Yet, somehow some part of her did, and every time the moon-haired child would come back from another mission alone (_another failure_), more of her would give up. Somehow the moon-haired child never gave up, _he worked so hard, he strove for greatness, he was special_, and would always go again, and again. The Raven child would not ever come back though, and Cherry Blossom knew that. _Why am I never good enough?_

**Because you are not special, you are not determined. **

The moon-haired child dreamt in crimson. He dreamt of dreams long lost, of love, and acceptance. He dreamt of the Raven child. _Come home…please…_

"_I won't break my promise to you, Sakura, or anyone else! Dattebayo!"  
_

* * *

The story of Team Seven always makes me sad for some reason. Poor Naruto.


End file.
